The Night Sky Welcomes You
by CharmingCheshire
Summary: Marceline and Bonnibel have recently broken up. Marceline visits Bonnie for a final goodbye before she leaves to roam the land of Ooo.


Marceline and Bonnibel have recently broken up, and Marceline pays Bubblegum one last visit before she leaves.

The sky was navy blue, deep and limitless. Hundreds of stars were suspended in the abyss that was the night sky, twinkling brightly. Marceline inhaled deeply, summoning up the courage to go through with her dreaded good-bye. Finally she floated up to Bonnibel's window, as she had done many times before. Memories flashed through Marceline's mind, times they had stayed up all night laughing together other times they said nothing at all and just enjoyed the each other's presence. A candle illuminated the princess' silhouette onto the pink curtains. She was waiting for Marceline. This slightly irritated Marceline. "Did that preppy piece of gum seriously think I would come crawling back so easily? Well she has another thing comin'." Marceline thought. She landed harshly on the balcony. Bonnibel stood between the glass doors; her pink hair tied in a messy bun and face full of sadness was almost enough to make Marceline surrender her anger. Almost. The vampire queen's heart was capable of latching onto anger, hatred and sorrow and fell prey to love and sympathy very rarely.

"Marcy, I was afraid you wouldn't come by…that maybe you…you really do hate me." Bonnibel said, her eyes gleaming.

"I never said I don't hate did I? What makes you think that…that I can forgive you?" Marceline cried, her voice losing control as anger and sadness seeped into her words. Bonnibel's face fell.

"I…I don't expect you to forgive me…I just, I can't have you hate me, Marcy. You _know_ that. You know how I feel." Bonnibel said, reaching out for Marceline's hand.

"I thought I knew. But if you don't even know how you feel, how the hell do you expect me to know?" Marceline was near screaming, her anger swelled within her, a fire of rage within her cold chest.

"Marceline, I know how I feel. I know how you feel. But things aren't right, not at the moment. I told you this already, please understand, Marcy. Please." A tear fell down the Princess' pink face. Her lips quivered and a soft whimper escaped them.

"If not now, then when? Don't play this stupid game with me Bonnibel. Don't stand there and cry and expect me to be okay with the way things are, because I'm not, and I am not going to be. Even if you changed you mind or take back your stupid excuses, you said what you said and meant it. I understand perfectly, _Bonnie_." Marceline was unable to look at the Princess as she spoke; her words surely brought forth more tears. Marceline spoke out instead to the night sky, her sorrowful sound soaked into its darkness as stream of tears fell down Bonnibel's face.

"Marceline, I know I hurt you okay? I know that. And I hate myself for it, but…I couldn't keep this façade on forever. We both know that." The princess said, wiping her tears away.

Marceline fell silent. Her words of anger seemed pointless. They became lost in the night, among the stars and shadows. Her sadness was a beacon of pain; a deep-rooted sadness as vast and limitless as the night sky. She turned around to face the Princess. Her cheeks were damp; Marceline reached out and ran her fingers along the trails of fallen tears. Bonnibel grasped Marceline's hands into her own. The distance between them diminished. Slowly Marceline leaned down and kissed the Princess' soft pink lips. Bonnibel wrapped her arms around Marceline's waist, drawing her nearer. Marceline caressed the back of the Princess' neck, trailing down along her spine. The feeling of each other's skin was familiar and comforting. A steady stream of tears ran down Marceline's cold grey face. The heat of Bonnibel's presence was so pleasant. The softness of Bonnibel's skin against Marceline's own cold rigid flesh was soothing. Still, Marceline was filled with overwhelming anger and sorrow. She drew away, tears still in her eyes.

"Don't go Marceline, I know what I said before…but Marcy…you know I love you. It doesn't have to be like this…" Bonnibel said, grasping frantically at Marceline's hand, her eyes wild and fearful.

"No Bonnie, it _didn't_ have to be like this, but you screwed up this time, not me." Marceline said her voice cold and unforgiving. She pulled her hand away and floated to the edge of the balcony. She stared out into the darkness, hoping it would consume her. A sickly silence filled the air around them and the Princess fumed. Anger clearly bellowed within her, anger directed at herself. Marceline floated above the railing, her boots skimming along the top of the wooden handrail. The Princess stepped forward, her face drained of colour.

"Marceline, _do _you hate me?" Bonnibel asked, just above a whisper. The vampire queen turned to face Princess Bubblegum, their eyes met and this time there was no spark, no heat between them. Only a sorrow, as dark as the night sky hung around them.

"Yes Bonnibel. I _do _hate you." Marceline spoke with coldness in her eyes and her voice. Years of sadness had melted away when she was with Bonnibel, now that she was all alone again her cold demeanour crept back. A sharp pain within screamed momentarily, the last of her love for Bonnibel drowned in the sea of rage that filled Marceline's heart. Before the Princess could speak the night beckoned Marceline, it welcomed her with the same coldness that filled her heart. She leapt of the railing and floated off into the darkness.

"Goodbye Bonnie." The Vampire Queen said into the cold night air.

Bonnibel gripped the railing, her pink knuckles turning white. A mix of rage and sadness filled every inch of her.

"Goodbye Marcy."


End file.
